Grace Hendricks
| latest = }} Grace R. Hendricks is Harold Finch's fiancée, who believes he is dead. She still lives in New York, working as an illustrator. Although Finch is unable to see her, he will still occasionally sit in Washington Square Park, near her home, an app assuring he does not come too close. Grace was born on April 12, 1969 in Columbia, South Carolina. In 1987 she enrolled in Rhode Island School of Design. After having spent her junior year in Venice, Italy , she graduated with a B.F.A, followed in 1994 with an M.F.A from Yale University. Character Background Relationship with Finch 2004 May 8, 2004: While demonstrating the progress of the Machine to Nathan Ingram, Harold Finch was directed by the computer to Grace, who was painting in a park. Finch assumed the Machine's direction of him to her was a glitch. 2005 After seemingly correcting the glitch, and returning to the park on another day while she was painting, the Machine directed Finch to Grace again. Harold discovered that, because he had asked the Machine to direct him to people who had characteristics "one would not expect", it had directed him to Grace because she was the only person in the park who had no "dark secrets", plus the Machine kept on indicating that she liked Dickens, which while certainly not something "one wouldn't expect", made her a good match for Finch who liked dickens as well. The Machine seemed to be matchmaking. This is an early foreshadowing of the Machine developing a personality and some kind of protectiveness for Finch. 2006 In January, Grace was painting in the park again when Harold approached her eating an ice cream cone. He asked her if she wanted one, too. They started dating soon after. On her birthday in April, Finch sent her on a scavenger hunt taking her to Guggenheim Museum where he surprised her with her favourite painting). 2010 September 13, 2010: While on a date with Finch, Grace is presented with a copy of the book Sense and Sensibility by Jane Austen, which contains an engagement ring with which Harold proposes. She accepts and henceforth they are engaged, and move in to live together at Grace's house near Washington Square Park. September 26, 2010: Finch is injured by the explosion at the ferry though he actually survives it, albeit with major injuries on his neck and lower back. He fakes his death so that she can be safe from the people who know about The Machine. She assumes Harold is dead when she goes to the emergency triage center set up near the blast site, and is unable to locate him. She is told to check the personal effects of those who did not survive and there she finds the book with which he proposed to her severely damaged and assumes Harold is dead. 2012 Grace is working as a cover illustrator for The Boroughs magazine. She keeps a photograph of her and Harold in her living room unaware that he is watching her from afar in order to protect her from the people threatening the machine. It is implied that, even though her work as a non-digital illustrator is falling out of practice in modern culture, Harold has been assuring that she always has work through his many business connections. Notes *On a few occasions, Finch mentions that he previously lost someone or that he had to leave people behind Grace and Nathan Ingram are those people. *Grace's favorite painting is "The Red Tower" by Giorgio di Chirico (oil on canvas, 1913). *"'Til Death" suggests that Finch assures Graces has a steady stream of work. She'd need to have one; the Washington Square area where she lives is a highly desirable, and expensive, Greenwich Village neighborhood, with rents beginning at roughly $4000 a month. *Harold's decision to present Grace with an engagement ring hidden in the book "Sense and Sensibility" is profound, to say the least. The book is at its core a poignant debate between the powers of logic (sense) and emotion (sensibility) in our lives and how each of us strive to find the proper balance of the two competing forces. The book takes it further in that it addresses the question if in fact we are happy with the choice we made. Appearances Season 1 * Season 2 * * * * es:Grace Hendricks Hendricks Hendricks Category:Female Characters